fandomgirlforever_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Mauve Jenson
Mauve Jenson History Just by looking at them, you wouldn't be able to tell how Mauve and her twin Violet were brought into this world. But then again, who can tell anything about a person's history just by looking at them. Teal and Anthony Jenson were a newly married couple, a happy young couple with a love of travel. But what those around them didn't know, and what Teal an Anthony would never admit to were they were squibs. Children of normally magical family's who, upon learning they did not have magic, were send to muggle boarding schools. Teal's family sent her to a boarding school in their home country of Portugal whilst Anthony's did the same in their home country of Germany. It was years later, by complete chance that Teal and Anthony met. The couple chose to marry quickly, changing their surname in an attempt to hide their connection to the magical world. They traveled the world for only a few years before, whilst in Russia, they discovered Teal was pregnant. It was in Moscow, Russia that they welcomed the twins into their lives. The couple stayed in Russia only three years, giving their children a chance to grow before they moved again. For the next two years the family moved from place to place, country to country never really settling down anywhere. It was in Azerbaijan that everything began to go wrong for the twins. Teal and Anthony left the twins in the care of a family member, an extended part of Teal's family that much like her had been a squib, in order to have some time to themselves. The couple had been driving home from their night out when a deer had appeared on the road, Anthony attempted to swerve to avoid it resulting in a head on collision with a tree. Anthony was killed on impact. Teal was in a bad way but still alive. They rushed her to hospital but she died from internal bleeding on the journey. Violet and Mauve had no idea what had happened to their parents, at only 5 years old they wouldn't really understand. In a single night, the twins found themselves orphans. The cousin they had been left with had no space to raise two young children, nor had the urge to do so. With nothing else for it, she was forced to tell the authorities Teal's real surname which resulted in the twins being sent to live with members of Teal's family. However, none of them had space to raise two children and the twins found themselves being split up, Mauve was sent to live with an uncle in China whilst Violet was sent to Cyprus. It was due to their split that they showed their first signs of magic, the twins were distraught at having lost each other. Mauve managed to cause the pots and pans in the kitchen to shake dangerously along with many other objects in the house. It was only with the promise of her getting to see her sister again that calmed her down. Their family decided it was best not to separate the twins, but that still did not mean any of them had the space for two children. The twins found themselves being passed from family member to family member, country to country. Attending muggle schools when they could despite knowing they would be attending a magical school when the time came. Their first magical school was that of Mahoutokoro at age 8, at age 11 they attended Castelobruxo, followed by Uagadou in their second year, Durmstang in their third and a brief stint in Beauxbatons in their fourth. By their fifth year, the twins had worked their way through multiple languages. Their final move to a new country, although they didn't know it at the time, was during the summer before their 15th birthday to one of Anthony's family who detested him simply for being a squib. And therefore hated his children for being born to him, even if they were magical. The twins were treated terribly, but Mauve knew better than to say anything. In only a few weeks they'd be attending hogwarts and away from this horrible witch. Mauve would have kept quiet too, if it hadn't gotten so bad that Violet had ended up being pushed down the stairs. They knew they had to get out of there and the first chance they took, they left. St mungo's patched Violet up and it was there they had to tell their story. Court battles ensued, questions were asked about whether constantly passing theses children between family member's was really the right decision. And finally, for the first time. Mauve was asked what she felt about the arrangement. They were offered two choices, continue with the way things had been going, or go to Lil bundles where they would be offered a stable background. Mauve wasn't even given a chance to reply. Violet decided for them, something that Mauve slightly resented. It wasn't so much she wanted to move from place to place, but she'd have like the opportunity to at least decide for herself. So the pair found themselves in Lil bundles, where they'd reside until they attended Hogwarts in the next school year. Personality Mauve struggled with the instability of her life. Sure, she enjoyed the chance to move around and meet people, learn new things. But she resented the fact she never got the stable home the people she stayed with had. She never had a real family, real friends. It became tiresome, the constant moving, the constant change. So as the years passed she made it into a sort of game. Every new place she went to resulted in a new her, a new personality, a new persona. It became a way to protect herself from the constant mess that was her life. For one family she was the perfect child, great grades little miss perfect. For the next she was a complete horror, coming home late with no excuse, lying to them. It became a way to stop people from knowing her. And she found she was surprisingly good at it. Pretending. It became a habit more than anything. Sometimes she was the shy girl next door, other's she was miss popular. But now it looked like she was going to stay, she doesn't quite know what to do. Who to be. It's gotten to the stage she doesn't really know who Mauve Jenson is. She's become so use to being other people. Other versions of herself, she's not entirely sure who she is. Relationship Family= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|MOTHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|FATHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|SIBLINGS NAME: |align=right|OPINION |-| Friends= {|style="width:100%" WIP |-| Enemies= {|style="width:100%" WIP